Inhumans (TV series)/Season One
The First Season of Inhumans premiered on September 29, 2017 on ABC, after a version of two first episodes debuted on September 1, 2017 on IMAX. Synopsis Marvel's Inhumans explores the never-before-told epic adventure of the Royal Family of Inhumans including Black Bolt, the enigmatic, commanding King of the Inhumans, with a voice so powerful that the slightest whisper can destroy a city. After the Royal Family of Inhumans is splintered by a military coup, they barely escape to Hawaii where their surprising interactions with the lush world and humanity around them may prove to not only save them, but Earth itself.ABC releases new Inhumans details Plot Fleeing persecution, a group of Inhumans founded a secret settlement on the Moon, which later became known as the city of Attilan. Attilan is ruled by the Inhuman Royal Family, at the top of which are King Black Bolt and Queen Medusa. Other members of the Royal Family include Black Bolt's brother Maximus, who actually lost all opportunity of displaying superpowers after his Terrigenesis, Medusa's sister Crystal, and Black Bolt's cousins Karnak, Triton and Gordon. During a mission on Earth to save the Inhuman Jane, Triton is shot and apparently killed by a mysterious hit squad. The mercenaries were actually sent by Maximus, who intends to overthrow his brother and tries to rally the population of Attilan by promising that he will lead them to Earth. Having gained the Attilan Royal Guard, yet led by Gorgon who went to Earth to find Triton, Maximus initiates his coup d'état and orders his soldiers to capture the members of the Royal Family. However, he only obtains mixed results, as most of them are able to flee from the Moon thanks to the teleporting dog Lockjaw. Karnak, Medusa and Black Bolt all arrive on the island of Oahu, albeit on different locations, but Crystal and Lockjaw are captured by Maximus. The members of the Royal Family attempt to reunite, but face challenges of their own. Black Bolt is arrested by the Honolulu Police Department and sent to prison, where he meets another Inhuman, Sammy. Medusa, although deprived of her powers since Maximus cut her hair, manages to defeat the fearsome Auran who was sent after her by Maximus, prompting Auran to ask for reinforcements. Karnak was wounded after he arrived on Earth, and ends up captured by a group of marijuana farmers. As for Gorgon, he taunts Maximus through Com-Link, challenging him to meet him in person. Meanwhile, Maximus tries to tighten his grip over Attilan and has most of the members of the Genetic Council murdered on charges of conspiracy against him. He also attempts to get Crystal publicly endorsing him, but she constantly refuses and eventually manages to escape from Attilan as well with Lockjaw, but Lockjaw is hit by a human driving a quad bike, Dave. Having been informed of Auran's failure and responding to Gorgon's taunt, Maximus sent more Inhumans to Earth to hunt down the Inhuman Royal Family, including the formidable Mordis. With help of geneticist Evan Declan, Black Bolt and Sammy are able to escape from prison, although Medusa nearly arrived on time to be reunited with her husband. Instead, Medusa meets Louise Fisher and orders her to follow the helicopter boarded by Black Bolt. Elsewhere on Oahu, Gorgon manages to hold off the guards sent after him and retreats. Maximus then orders Auran to switch targets and to track down Black Bolt instead. Declan is actually working for Maximus. Indeed, Maximus seeks to use his work to undergo a second Terrigenesis and finally gain superhuman abilities. However, the Genetic Council, now led by Maximus' friend Tibor refuses to sanction it, as a second Terrigenesis could be dangerous for him. Maximus also hopes that Black Bolt can get killed on Earth so he will not challenge is rule, but Black Bolt manages to escape from Declan's lab with Medusa and Fisher. Also bonding with Humans, Karnak become a lover for one of the farmers, Jen, while Crystal is surprised of how safe she feels with Dave, who does his best to have Lockjaw get better. Karnak and Jen are eventually forced to flee when Reno, another farmer, betrays them. They are captured by a gang of traffickers led by Tua, but eventually get rescued by Gorgon, and later Black Bolt and Medusa, thus marking the reassembling of the Royal Family. Through discussions with Fisher and the traitor Locus, Medusa also begins to question the way she and Black Bolt ruled over Attilan for years, maintaining a rigid caste system. The group decides to split: Black Bolt, Medusa and Fisher will look for Crystal, while Gorgon and Karnak are sent to Declan's lab to rescue Declan and Sammy, who are held hostages by Auran. In the ensuing battle, Sammy and Declan are successfully rescued, but Gorgon is killed while saving Auran when Mordis commits suicide by causing the whole building to collapse. Black Bolt and Medusa, who have found Crystal, arrive on site and mourn their fallen cousin with Karnak. Meanwhile, Tibor has joined a conspiracy to depose Maximus, who begins to lose support of the people, but Maximus discovers the plot and has all the rebels arrested while he executes Tibor. With Maximus' forces being defeated, the Inhuman Royal Family declare themselves ready to return to Attilan and confront him. Before leaving, however, Black Bolt reveals that Triton is still alive. They then all teleport back on the Moon with Lockjaw and ask for a parley with Maximus, during which they offer to trade Declan and his work, which will allow Maximus to go through Terrigenesis, with the throne of Attilan. Maximus feigns to agree, but actually seizes Declan without surrendering the throne. Karnak is tasked with causing several malfunctions across Attilan to undermine Maximus' regime. However, he cannot accept Gorgon's death and manages to convince Auran to help him revive him by putting his body through Terrigenesis and combining it with Auran's DNA since she has regenerative abilities. Although the process initially seems to fail, Gorgon is later resurrected, but heavily disoriented, which causes him to kill Declan in an access of rage. Meanwhile, Maximus is captured by Triton and brought into the Royal Bunker. However, Maximus reveals that he has enacted a failsafe which could lead to Attilan's destruction. Fearing such a fate, Black Bolt instructs Medusa and Crystal to arrange for the evacuation of the city to Earth. Maximus eventually manages to escape, but the Royal Family has retaken control of the city and the population is now following them as Medusa announces that they will change their way of ruling. All the Inhumans are transported to Earth thanks to Eldrac, while Fisher welcomes the population of Attilan on Earth. Black Bolt confronts his brother one last time, and is shocked when Maximus reveals that he has a share of responsibility in their parents' death, since Agon and Rynda were accidentally killed by Black Bolt after he had read a fake document which had been forged by Maximus. Nevertheless, Black Bolt refuses to execute his brother for his crime, and instead locks him up in the bunker, abandoning Maximus on the Moon. Black Bolt and the Royal Family then prepare to lead the population of Attilan on a new settlement on Earth, where the Inhumans originated. However, in Attilan's throne room, the Words of Creation inscribed on the throne start to glow after the evacuation. Cast Starring Cast *Anson Mount as Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt *Serinda Swan as Medusalith Amaquelin/Medusa *Ken Leung as Karnak *Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon *Isabelle Cornish as Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal *Ellen Woglom as Louise Fisher *Iwan Rheon as Maximus Supporting Cast *Mike Moh as Triton *Sonya Balmores as Auran *Marco Rodríguez as Kitang *Tom Wright as George Ashland *Michael Buie as King Agon *Tanya Clarke as Queen Rynda *Ari Dalbert as Bronaja *Aaron Hendry as Loyolis *Andra Nechita as Iridia *Lofton Shaw as Young Black Bolt *V.I.P. as Young Medusa *Ty Quiamboa as Holo *Kala Alexander as Makani *Albert Ueligitone as Pablo *Moses Goods as Eldrac *Henry Ian Cusick as Doctor Evan Declan *Faleolo Alailima as Sammy *Bridger Zadina as Mordis *Sumire Matsubara as Locus *Jamie Gray Hyder as Jen *Michael Trotter as Reno *Ptolemy Slocum as Tibor *Krista Alvarez as Flora *Matt Perfetuo as Sakas *Chad James Buchanan as Dave *Liv Hewson as Audrey Episodes Music References Category:Inhumans (TV series) Episodes